Darkness Destroys
by Captive of Darkness
Summary: Kadaj lived after the battle with Sephiroth in Advent Children but he is overcome with depression when he feel there is no reason for him to stay, and the only way to gain control is to end his own life. OneShot. No Slash.


**Darkness over Day**

* * *

A/N: First fan-fiction, so unless you are desperate to cause a nuisance of yourself, please try and avoid from flaming. Thank you.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Advent children, Final fantasy, or any of the characters used.

* * *

Darkness encompassed the valley, the last rays of sunlight blocked out by the thick foilage of the trees towering above the ground.  
Kadaj was crouched in the middle of said valley and slowly raised his head in the direction of the setting sun.  
_Finally, left alone with my thoughts..._  
He brushed his silvery hair aside and paused to scrutinise one of his locks of hair.  
_Just like Sephiroth's. Do i have nothing that is truly mine?_  
Kadaj dropped his hand as a shimmering tear of humility rolled down his perfect cheek. Fury and a crushing sadness that had been pent up inside of him suddenly became desperate to break free.  
The silver haired youth dropped to all fours and allowed his pain to consume him, his slender form shaking as sobs tore from his throat.

Finally, when the tears slowed, he looked up again. The night was upon him now and the stars burned brightly within their dark sanctuary.  
Teasing him. Jeering at him.  
His nails drove into his palms as he drove back another onslaught of sorrow but he soon decided it was too hard a feat. He reached for his belt and drew a small, glinting dagger from it's sheath.  
_What would mother think of me now?_  
A voice seemed to scold him. He gritted his teeth and pulled the blade across his wrist, causing him to draw a sharp intake of breath as the dagger sliced open his veins.

Exquisite pain coursed through him. His breath caught and he looked down to admire the blood coursing down his hand. Dripping to the floor.  
Along with this precious liquid, he felt his pain run from him, allowing him to give a maddened grimace. Again and again he ran the dagger across his wrist and each time the seeping blood added to the liquid welling on his palm and running down his arm.  
A strange feeling of peace seemed to fill him and he looked once again up to the heavens  
_All this time, Sephiroth has been controlling me, my thoughts... my every move... Now it is I who is in control... I am in control...  
That is one thing they will never be able to take away from me...  
_Kadaj lay down upon the grass, absently watching the stars as an odd drowsiness took over his senses.  
Panic filled him for a split second before he allowed himself to relax. If this was how he had to prove control, show he didn't care, this was certainly a good way to go.

Blood was running freely from his wounded wrist and he allowed it to pool around him, shutting his eyes and sighing.  
_I am sorry though... mother...  
_"K-Kadaj?"  
Kadaj wearily fought to open his eyes.  
Cloud was sitting near him, horror playing across his features as he took in his brother's situation.  
"What do you want? cant you leave me in peace?" Kadaj managed to mutter, pain thick in his voice. "Or did you come to finish me off? Surely you shouldn't have any trouble... Sephiroth didn't seem to have any problems using me at all."  
Cloud didn't quite know what to say and so gathered his brother up in his arms. "Kadaj, remember back when Sephiroth left you? I thought you were going to die."  
Kadaj felt his lungs constrict as he realized what he was saying.  
"I could never hate you! You may feel that way towards me but i know what was driving you and you obviously came to your senses..."

_Brother...  
_  
"You never hated me?" Kadaj looked up at his brother and their eyes met.  
"even though-" He broke off wincing. He could feel his life draining out of him and it wasn't as comforting as before, instead, the shock of what he had done pressed down upon him, and he fell limp, feeling his brother catch him before his eyes closed.  
He felt lighter, even as his very life slowly vanished, and for once in his life, a real smile flashed across his stilling features before he allowed the silence to encompass him

_Thank you, my brother..._


End file.
